Key Party
by kmr04
Summary: Casey has a party to go to and can't find her shirt


Hi, upon a couple of reviews, I have decided to repost this story with a different rating. I hope it will get a bit more traffic and reviews. Let me know what you think of the story and the witting.

Disclaimer: Simply put – I DON'T OWN

Casey is OOC - She found she needed to let go to enjoy collage life

I am not happy with the story but unless someone else tells me what to fix and what to change it will stay this way. If you feel it could be done better let me know. I need to grow if I want to try to write anything. All feedback is greatly appreciated weather it is good or bad. Thank you, and on with the story.

Key Party

Derek and Casey are in the apartment that they were "forced" into sharing at collage. Derek is up to his normal stuff of watching hockey and eating junk food. Casey, however, is not up to her normal things. She is not cleaning the apartment, sitting reading a book, doing homework, or studying. She is up and down, in and out and back and forth between all the rooms looking like a lunatic. Her activity is driving Derek crazy for he has never seen her like this.

"Woah, Spacey, slow down what the hell are you doing? You're giving me a headache knock it off and go study, will ya." Derek growled out getting Casey's attention.

"I'm just trying to find my little black top. You know the one I wore for the Babe Raider thing. I want to wear it tonight and I can't seem to find it anywhere. I hope I brought it with me and didn't leave it behind." Casey was saying as she continued to look for said top.

"Haha, what like you have a date tonight or something? That's funny Case."

"No, not a date. I have a party to go to and I want to wear that little black top with my new leather micro-mini. Do you know if I brought it with me?"

"Hold on, you have a party to go to that I don't know about!? How can that be? Oh, wait it must be a study party. So, why are you looking to get all dressed up? Are you trying to impress someone?"

"For your information it is not a study party it is a key party and I'm very surprised that you don't know about it. I mean, after all it is being hosted by the varsity hockey team."

"I do know about that party and you are not going." Derek said through clenched teeth.

"What do you mean I'm not going? I was invited to this party and I plan on going and having a good time thank you very much. Who are you and what right do you have to tell me I can't go?"

"I am on the JV hockey team and I say you can't go. Besides, they won't let you in."

'I can go because I was invited by someone. They don't know that I know you so they WILL let me in without you. It is not all about you any more Derek. This is no longer high school and you don't control everything that goes on around here."

"I am not letting you leave this apartment and go to that party Casey. There is just no way"

"I am going and you can't stop me"

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can and I will."

"How do you plan to stop me? Hugh Derek?"

"Case, do you even know what a key party is?"

"Yes Derek, I do know what a key party is. I have been to a few of them."

"What? You have gone to key parties before? I don't believe you. I don't think you have been to any parties. You are not the type to party. It's just not your thing. You clean and study."

"I do go to parties. I just avoid you so that you never see me. Well you have seen me a few times but you never know it's me. Although I think you almost did catch on one time when I brought you home."

"I don't think you ever brought me home Case. I think that I would remember that. I really don't believe that one."

"Well you better believe it because I even have a few pictures of it right here on my phone."

"What!?!"

"Yeah, would you like to see them?" Asks Casey as she holds out her cell phone show Derek the photos in it.

"No, no no no no no there is just no way…."

"Face it Derek, I go to parties and I have a good time. I have even gone to parties like the one I will be going to tonight, so don't expect me home until sometime tomorrow."

"YOU CAN'T GO! I WONT LET YOU GO!" Yelled Derek very angrily.

"You don't have a say in what I do. Now, have you seen my shirt or not?"

"Not, and I still don't think you know what a key party is. I will not let you go."

"I told you. I have gone to these type of parties before. I like to go to them because it gets rid of a lot of stress. I need to go to them."

"What?" Derek cut Casey off. "You need to go to them. What the hell Case?"

"Derek, listen to me, please. I get very stressed during midterms and finals and I have found that this is a great way to get rid of all the tension that builds up. "

"A party yeah, okay, but not a key party Case."

"I prefer the key parties. I don't have a boyfriend and to have that kind of attention about this time is what I want."

"Casey, please, not a key party. You don't need to go to those. You can get hurt at that kind of party. What if the person you get is into…"

Casey cut Derek off mid rant. "Like, you would care if I got hurt or something. The only thing you would care about is if I came home crying and you couldn't hear the TV or if I got hurt to where you would have to call my mom because…"

"Don't you even finish that thought. I don't even want to think about something like that. I couldn't handle that. I care what happens to you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"You don't want me to get hurt! But you do such a great job at hurting me. If I was in a relationship I wouldn't have to go to key parties. I would be with one person and not have to sl…."

"STOP!" Derek once again cut her off. "You are in a relationship or have you failed to notice that I spend all my time with you? You are mine Casey."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever noticed that over the last four months that I only hang out with you? I haven't gone on any dates with anyone else. I haven't complained about living with you. Don't you hear me tell you that I am here for you for anything? I take you out to dinner and the movies and I pay. I hold your hand, put my arm around you and kiss you on your cheek. Do you think I do this out of some kind of duty or something?"

"Honestly, yes I did think that is why you did those things. I thought you hated me, that I was just a thing you had to put up with."

"Even though I have treated you a lot better?"

"I did notice that you don't pick on me unless I start it. I might have thought you did it to keep me from getting any dates though. You know as a prank so that you could tease me about no one wanting to be with me and not having anyone."

"I did do those things to keep the guys away from you. I wanted them to know that you are mine and that you are taken. I didn't do it to pull a prank on you. I … I .. the family is not around and I didn't need to hide my feeling for you. I just didn't know how to tell them to you so I thought I would show you. I have been in love with you for such a long time and I wanted to get you to be my friend first so that maybe you might get to know the real me and not the Derek of high school. Like I said I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Well I guess you just did. So, you telling me we have been dating for four months and I didn't know it. I don't need to go to parties to release some stress. Are you saying that you are my boyfriend and that I am your girlfriend?"

"Yes, I am your boyfriend and you Casey are my girl. There is no need for parties of any kind. I want to be the one you come to and help you with everything."

"How could you not say anything to me about the way I have been treating you during all of this time? How can you stand me with the attitude I have given you?"

"I may not have said anything, but I did mess things up for you and gave it right back. You know that. And just so you know that time you brought me home from the party during midterms, I knew it was you and I purposely messed it up for you. It was a key party and you were to go home with someone. I could not let that happen so I acted like a complete asshole so that you would have to bring me home instead. Do you remember how that guy was ready to kill me?"

"I do remember that guy. What made him leave you alone for what you did because I never did or said anything to make him back off?"

"The guys on the hockey team set him straight. They all know about you, I talk about you all the time. They know everything and are okay with it. I had to let them know everything because of how you were with me and of the things that you would say. They just had so many questions that I told them everything."

"You talked about me to them and they are okay with it. But I have been so horrible to you. How can you not be made at me?"

"Because I love you and I pay attention to you when I take you out. You are really a different person when we go somewhere. Even more lately, almost as if you were hoping that they were dates. How do you feel when you go out with me? I think I know but I would like to hear you say it."

"I have come to love our time together and yes, I have started to wish that they were dates. I wanted you to think of them that way and to tell me that is what we doing. Maybe then I would not have spent the last few crying myself to sleep in my room all night afterwards."

"You what? You were so quiet. I never heard you cry. I would have told you if I knew that is what you wanted. I only just started to notice that you might like me but I had no idea that it was that strong."

"It has grown to be that strong. I always thought you were cute but only recently, during the last few dates, did I really start to feel something for you in that way. At first I thought it was a sibling thing but my dreams kept telling me otherwise. I didn't want to pay attention to the signals during the day so my dreams kept me looking at them. I would wake up and go back to thinking you hated me just to get through the day. I believe I was trying to keep myself from opening up to you for fear of my heart getting broken. I didn't want to accept that I am in love with you."

"So you do love me!?"

"Yes, yes I do love you."

And with everything out in the open for all to see they walked to each other and shared their first of many kisses among other happenings that night.

Casey finally found her shirt the next morning when she woke up. It was under Derek's pillow.

Let me know what you all think. I don't like it very much but hopefully you all enjoyed it.


End file.
